Darkening Effect
by LoafDog
Summary: The Chosen Undeath had lost everything. He was afraid of becoming a hollow and would do anything to change his fate. (Rated T for language and character death, may be rated M later) Critism is welcome
1. Despair

"Solaire?" A horse voice whispered, the voice sounded like it hadn't been used in years, and sounded leathery.

The owner of the voice stood on a stairway, his body encased in spiky armor and his face also hidden behind a spiky helmet, his appearance looked intimidating.

But still the voice that came out sounded, concerned.

"Solaire?" the voice came again, this time sounding frantic and maybe a little of fear.  
But fear of what you may ask?.

"Ha ha ha" the laugh resonated throughout the corridor, Solaire the man in question stood up, his back turned to the man calling him.

"I finally found it" Solaire said, turning around, showing the shining helmet he had acquired from the sunlight maggot.

"Solaire? snap out of it" this time the man didn't whisper, he almost yelled this out.

He had seen this kind of behavior before, he had seen it on siegmeyer a man who he had helped out on many occasions but in the end, him helping siegmeyer only made it worse.

A undead without a reason to live will become hollow.

Siegmeyers goal was to have his last adventurer, dying a heroic death.

But even that was taken away from him by the chosen undeath.

He had saved him, showing him he was nothing compared to him, even though this wasn't his intension.

He had hollowed and when you hollow there is no turning back.

His own daughter had to end him...

The chosen undead could only watch her weep, he didn't know what to do except offer his condolence, but he knew that didn't help anything.

And now this was happening again, right infront of him.

"My very own sun...I am the sun!" Solaire yelled and charged, his sword pointed towards the chosen undeads chest.

But before he could impale him the chosen one jumped out of the way.

"Solaire..." The undead was in guard mode, not wanting to attack even though he knew one of them had to die.

"I have done it, I have finally done it!" Solaire kept shouting to himself.

He wasn't hollow yet, but he was insane.

And the insanity was taking it's toll on him.

Every second he was becoming more and more hollow.

His journey to find his own sun over and now he didn't have any reason to live.

"You still have a reason to live!" The chosen undead yelled now, his voice still raspy but with power behind it.

"Help me defeat Izalith, and then we can defeat Gwyn together!"

"Yes I did, I did it" Solaire wasn't listening, he was only hearing himself.

It was hopeless, he knew it.

The Solaire he knew was dead, and only a shell of the former man was left.

His obsession with the sun was his downfall.

"Solaire...if you're in there...know that I'm sorry" The Chosen closed his eyes and prepared for the killin blow.

Solaire quickly attacked, his weapon raised high so he could cut the shoulder or at least dislocate it.

But the undead was ready, he quickly took his shield up and hit the plunging sword, making him almost lose his balance.

The undead quickly plunged his sword through Solaire's chest.

Solaire yelped and fell to his knee's the blow having it's intended effect on him.

The chosen undeath was holding him, looking as the life faded out of his eyes.

"It's over..." Solaire whispered.

"My sun it's setting" fear was creeping into his voice.

"It's dark...so dark..." Solaire started to stop moving, his movement becoming weaker and then completely stopping.

The undead sat there, holding on to Solaire, his last friend in this dark world.

Now he was alone again.

"Vereor Nox"

He let go of Solarie's body and slowly stood up.

"I don't know who to believe anymore" he said to the darkness.

"Do I even have a point in living anymore"

The reason he had to live was to rekindle the flame to save all those he cared for.

But now he had lost everyone he ever cared for.

He had died many times, but he still kept going, everytime he got crushed under a hammer, smashed into a wall by a boulder, and stabbed in the back by an enemy.

It was worth it he had told himself then...

But what now, what was he supposed to fight for.

He needed a purpose...

He did not want to go hollow like his friends.

So he sat there, maybe he sat there for days maybe hours, he didn't know, time was meaningless in Lordran after all.  
He did change his clothes though.

The spiky armor wasn't comfortable to sit in and it didn't help that it would probably bent the spikes if he was sitting wrong.

So he got the clothing he found on the body of Quelaag sister which angered the Ceaseless Discharge.

The Ceaseless Discharge was probably a foe he would never have beaten fairly...

So he ran from it.

It chased him and he was cornered because of the fog that blocked the way out.

Luckily the demon didn't see the hole when it jumped and had to hang on with one hand, not to fall down.

This gave him the chance to hit it's hand making it lose it's grip and fall.

He actually felt like a coward for that, but what does a demon care.

He liked the clothing though, it hid his face in shadows, so people couldn't see the hollowing.

He had run out of humanties, he gave everything he had to the fairlady, she looks better now.

But It's still not enough she will never be able to see or be cured.

And now he had killed her sister, he had to take the role.

"What is my purpose" those were the words I had been pondering for the longest time.

I pondered that when I came to Lordran, and I'm still pondering it now.

"Is it really to rekindle the flame?" No...

It could not be that.

Those were false word given by the gods.

Gods were supposed to be invinsible.

He had killed gods.

The four kings were the first to meet his blade, then came Nito the first of the death.

Then there was Seath the scaleless.

Now only remained, the witch of Izalith and Gwyn the lord of cinder.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill them though.

He actually wasn't sure if he wanted to kill anybody.

He didn't even know what they did to deserve to die.

The only ones he didn't regret killing was Seath the scaleless, when he saw his "subjects".

And then there was Lautrec...

He hunted him down to Anor Londo where he invaded his world and ended his life.

But what about the others what did they do wrong?

What did Quelaag do wrong except protect her sister.

Who was Kirk and was he truly evil, or was he helping the Fair Lady by collecting humanity for her.

And what about Gwyndolin.

He may have tried to trick me with his illusion of his sister...

But he just wanted his father to care for him.

He had his entire life ruined by his father and still Gwyndolin tried to make his father love him for his acomplishment.

And he, the chosen undead killed them all...

Because he needed a destiny.

A puppet was all he ever was.

And now he sat here pondering...

Pondering about what was about to come.

He looked to the left...

And then to the right...

To the left was darkness but to the right was...

Fog.

A door to be exact.

One of those fog doors he had seen before, but why was it here now?

He was in his hollow form, he didn't have any humanities left to help him.

He slowly stood up.

And started walking towards the fog door.

Maybe it was a sign.

Maybe he could walk through it.

Maybe just maybe, it could give him a purpose.

He touches the door and slowly walked through it...


	2. Galaxy

What is this?

The chosen one had stepped through the fog and was in some kind of dark long corrider or...alley.

It was empty, there was no boss awaiting him and he fog behind him dissapeared making it impossible to go back.

"Where ist I?" the words flew out of his mouth without him even noticing, he was in too much awe at what he was seeing.

A sun...

Not just any kind of sun.

A big red sun, not like the one in Anor Londo or in Undead Burg.

This was much brighter than those and hurts when you looked at it.

He wanted to fall to his knees and pray that this wasn't another one of his dreams.

Maybe, just maybe, I have finally had my prayers answered.

So he tried.

He tried stepping slowly out of the place he was in.

His body covered by the clothes of the deceased Izalith sister.

His face was shrouded in shadows so no one could see his cursed face.

His face and body was cursed with the disease, but no one would notice.

At least that is what he hoped.

So with a deep breath or...

At least he tried to take a breath but then he remembered.

He didn't breath.

He hadn't breathed for so long now.

Sometimes he wished that the curse could go away just so he could breathe again.

But then again, it probably wouldn't be so good in Lordran.

It probably smelled mostly of burned flesh in the Undead Burg.  
In Anor Londo...

He wasn't sure.

Most of it was an illusion after all.

Right?  
...

He wasn't sure anymore

Maybe this never happened.

Maybe he...no.

The evidence is my body.

He pulled at the clothing on his arm and revealed the leathery hand that still looked a little human.

Except that it was red of course.

Red like burn marks.

How did he get the burnmarks exactly?

It didn't matter.

Atleast not right now.

...

He shook his head to make all the thoughts go away.

Okay let's look what is out of the alley...

He peered out of the alley.

And wasn't sure what to think...

Everywhere there were...

Creatures.

Weird creatures.

Some looking like the giant reptiles in the darkroot forest.

And some looking like birds with scale.

There were even a few covered in armor.

Very strong armor too.

And there was humans.

Not hollows.

Actual humans.

They all had skin on them.

And they weren't burned in any way, they actually looked fine.

But what had happened since he had been in Lordran.

Why were they walking alongside monsters.

He had destroyed monsters like them...

But these didn't look like those in Lordran

These looked sane.

Like humans, not hollows.

Am I finally saved? he thought with a frown.

He was very sceptical.

But maybe...

Just maybe.

He was finally gone from the hollows.

But he still had the curse.

Would they cast him in the cursed Asylum again if they found him.

He had to wear this clothes at all time.

Well at least he didn't need sleep, like normal people.

Or food.

Or water.

He really missed the taste of food.

The chosen slowly walked out to the people and quickly became surrounded by them.

He braced himself for the feeling of pain.

But it never came.

People were just walking past him, some looking at him weirdly.

Probably because of the witch clothing.

But he didn't care.

He had seen the looks of fear before when he walked in Kirk's former armor.

Which he couldn't find...

Actually he couldn't find any of his stuff.

Not even a estus flask.

This was not good.

He always had a flask to spare.

And now he was out of them.

This made him very vulnerable.

Very, very vulnerable.

He wasn't defenseless atleast.

He still had his trusty greatsword, the Claymore.

He had, had this on the start of his adventurer when he died three times getting it from the hellkite dragon.

And he still had it now.

Upgraded to the max of course.

He could have made it to a lighting sword or a fire sword.

Even a chaos sword.

But he went with the natural way.

It took some time.

But he did manage.

And after 2 days he had the Titanic chunks and that one slab.

He shuddered when he though of the process he had to go through to get the damn thing.

People weren't really looking at him now that he thought about it, it was more at the sword on his back.

He normally used the grass crest shield.

Not for blocking though it was just for the extra push it gave him.

He didn't know the exact details on how it worked.

He sighed.

Even in his homeland he was clueless as to how anything worked and now he was even more clueless.

He didn't have the shield anymore though, and he wasn't sure where it was.

Maybe he don't need it anymore.

Maybe there actually is a god that is kind.

There was so many maybe's that his head started spinning.

The chosen finally stopped thinking about the possible things that could have happend and actually tried finding something that could tell him where he was.

I'm definetly not in Lordran anymore.

But where am I, there must be a sign somewhere with the name on it.

He kept looking around until he noticed something...

Everything he saw was written in some strange langauge that was definetly not english.

This was not good.

Not only was he stuck here.

But he could not understand anything anybody said.

He hadn't noticed it before but everybody talking spoke languages differnt from eachother, the reptile creature spoke with a bird creature but he could hear they both spoke a differnt language.

So how could they understand eachother.

Even humans were talking differnt languages.

A few were talking english.

And some a language he had never heard before.

Maybe they are speaking the offical language of Carim or Astora.

The chosen didn't remember where he was from.

A hand from behind shoved him so hard that he almost fell forward on his face but he quickly did one of the rolls that he had done a million times before.

He got to his feet quick and turned to see another of the creatures looking at him.

But this one had 3 of it's kind with it.

The creatures had four eyes and sharp teeth,the nose looked weird as it had many open area's.

And it was not looking like it wanted to talk.

"Qall tress vadir!" the creature yelled in a commanding voice pointing some kind of stick at him.

"Talla" one of the goons behind the leader asked in a questioning voice.

"What art thou saying?" The chosen asked.

All the creatures looked at him for a second before bursting out laughting they're deep rumbling laugh.

"Yedde vadir gedo" One of them said before they all walked away.

"I don't understand this world"

"Vereor Nox" he whispered to himself.

He didn't remember where he got that word from.

But it always helped him when he grew afraid.

"Vadir" He knew that voice.

He looked back again and there was now only one of them.

The one who had asked that one question before they walked off was there again.

But it held something.

The undead looked at the device for a couple of seconds before the creature held it out towards him.

Wanting him too take it.

He slowly took the strange thing...

But what was he supposed to do with it?

He didn't have to wait long before the creature sighed and held one of it hands up to it ear, telling him he had to put it in his ear.

So he did.

And when it connected to his ear something weird happened.

Everything around him changed.

All the weird languages written on the walls changed to something completly differnt.

To his language.

The...creature smiled, making its sharp teeth visible.

"What is this magic?" The chosen asked flabbergasped.

This made the creature laugh again.

"Magic?, don't you mean technology?"

"Technology?"

"Stupid human" the creature said and was about to walk away but a hand grasped his arm.

"Thank you for this and...what are you?"

The creature seemed surprised that someone was thanking him but that quickly changed when he heard that the chosen didn't know what he was.

"What do you mean what am I, I'm a Batarian, where did you come from exactly?"

"I...don't remember"

"You probably need a doctor..Well I gotta go, Aria will kill me if I take too long.

"Aria, yes, she want's too see you"

The chosen nodded, whoever this Aria is may be the queen of this empire.

"Is she the queen or something like that?" The chosen asked while looking around at all the things around him.

He didn't know what those flying capsuls having persons in them were but he somehow knew that no city from where he came from had.  
Everything was so differnt.

"Well you could call her that"

"Where am I?"

The Batarian sighed.

"Omega, Human"

"Omega?"

"No more question, were here"

The doors opened in front of him without touching them.

Facinating.

Is what he would have thought if he didn't see what was behind the door.

Behind the door was a big room with poles in the middle with some kind of blue beings dancing on them.

Scandaly clad too...

'I would never dance in that, how can they do that without being afraid of getting attacked, they need some real armor' all these thoughts got through his head at the same time.

He guessed all that time in armor or in these magical robes made him think like that.

"Where is this Aria person?"

The Batarian shook his head, looking away from the "dancers" and at The chosen.

"Over there, take the stairs up and go into the room...I'm gonna stay here and...do some stuff" he said the last part sheepisly and looked at the dancers again

.  
The undead shrugged and walked up the stairs.

Another Batarian was there.

"Aria wants to see you Human" He said the human part with venom in his voice.

He nodded not noticing the resent in his voice and walked to the doors which magically opened up themself, revealing two Batarian guards and what he thinks is the queen of the Land.

"So" the woman turned around revealing she was another of the blue humanlike creatures.

"Who the fuck are you?" she took a commaning pose.

The Chosen Undead did the only thing he thought was appropiate in this situation.

He fell to one knee and bowed to the queen.

It was after all, good manners...


	3. Omega

"Why...such manners" he could hear she was making fun of him, as her voice was filled with sarcasm.

But he kept bowing as it was the procedure every man knew of.

You kept bowing until you were told to stand up.

"Stand up you idiot" The chosen quickly stood up and at attention.

Well they probably couldn't tell from the way his clothing looked.

"How did you come to Omega?" she asked and at the same time the two Batarian guards were pointing a blue object that shined a blue field from it.

"Like a sun" Solaire's voice came in.

He shook his head.

"Answer my question" she was getting impatient.

"I...I don't know" he answered truthfully.

After all, why should he lie.

"You want me to believe that?" she asked in disbelief or at least what looked like disbelief.

He could not be sure because of that cocky expression she wore at the same time.

"I don't remember anything except my time in Lordran" he said, bowing his head a little

as the guards finished whatever they were doing.

"Lordran hmm.." She nodded her head towards one of the guards who quickly produced some sort of orange glow on his arm.

"I never heard of this place" she said and sat down, waving her hand towards the other place he could sit.

"No thank you, my lord, I prefer to stand"

"Lord?" she asked smiling a little.

"Well..you are the queen are you not?"

She smirked "Someone call me the queen other call me boss, CEO" She listed off.

"So what are you exactly?" The Chosen asked tilting his head a little.

She chuckled before standing up and looking out the window over her place.

"I am Omega" She said, her voice booming throughout the room making The Chosen and the Batarians behind her stand at attention.

"So are you a god?" The Chosen asked.

It could be possible after all.

Gods were born just as humans...or at least that was what Quelaana told him one of the times where he needed some company.

"A god...I like that idea actually" She was taking him for an idiot and he knew it.

"What do you want from me?" he wasn't afraid of her, he had battled gods who were much bigger than her, and looked much more terrifying.

He shuddered as he thought of the Depths Dragon.

"I want you to tell me, who you are and why you came here, or I'm going to throw you out of the nearest airlock" and as if to prove her point one of the guards grabbed his shoulder.

The guard quickly let go though and started holding his hand in pain.

"He's freaking burning!"

"What?" the other guard asked and grabbed the chosen undead arm left arm, but he quickly too pulled his arm back yelling out.

The Chosen didn't show it but he was surprised by what they said.

"What kind of being is he?" one of the guards asked, before pulling out a stick and pointing it towards the undead.

"I actually have wondered why someone would wear that kind of clothing" Aria said, before doing something with her hand that somehow pulled in the hood of the clothing.

"What kind of god are you?" Now the undead was very perplexed as he held onto his hood like it was for dear life.

It didn't matter how strong she was, cause he had was stronger.

Or so that was what he thought until she started using both hands to pull the hood down.

This was definitely straining his abilities which was surprising as he had used his souls to boost his strength and vitality.

And there was no way that the clothes would shred as he wasn't sure what it was made of.

But that was the only reason why he normally used it.

It could never be cut, he wasn't sure what it was that did this, but he wasn't exactly sad about it.

That didn't mean that it couldn't bend which is where the danger was.

The clothing may not cut but a well place knife could still kill him.

And a good hit from a blunt object could fracture a bone.

After all, it was no armor.

You just needed to hit hard enough to actually hit the wearer.

"You are definitely not human, Salarian, Asari, or even Quarian" she stopped using that weird power to pull at the hood and relaxed again.

"So what are you?" she asked actually looking quite interested.

He wasn't sure how to answer to the question, after all what would they do when they heard it.

But then again if she was a god it was a sin to lie to a god.

And he wasn't a sinner.

At least that is what he told himself.

"A nubile cleric would be replete with humanity" Lautrec's voice came into his mind.

The Chosen had killed him at least.

Though he wasn't sure if he really did a good deed.

Maybe he killed that firekeeper because of what she did.

After all no one ever gets their tongue cut out without any reason.

Or at least I hope not.

But he still revived the firekeeper who now had a tongue.

She even told him she wanted to die.

But he choose to revive her and kill the murderer.

Because that is the right thing to do...right?

The Chosen Undead never knew how he became the "chosen one"

It was the tale that, that knight had told him before ending his own life.

And then Frampt had told him the same.

And after more time and not going hollow he started to see it too.

He had to be the chosen.

He was after all the only one that survived.

"I'm...a hollow" he said finally closing his eyes, awaiting the yell for help, and to hear them remove the "monster" and throw it in to the nearest Asylum

"A hollow...show me your face..hollow" She looked at him intently.

The Chosen sighed before removing the hood electing a gasp from the guards but just a frown from Aria.

"I see, not the prettiest thing, that's for sure" She slowly walked around him, looking at him from head to toe.

Like she was evaluating him.

"Hmm you could be of some use"

The queen actually needed him, she didn't look repulsed like everyone else.

She had looked at him with respect.

She didn't show any fear.

This woman was definitely someone he would follow.

"You see, someone tiped somebody a group called the blue suns off, and told them where a...product of mine was placed, I want you to destroy the group and return here, there may even be a reward for it"

The Chosen bowed, before turning around.

"Wait" Aria's voice made him halt and look at her.

"Where is your weapon?"

The Hollow looked perplexed but showed the the Claymore nonetheless

This actually made her raise an eyebrow, before bursting out laughing.

The guards would have done so too if they weren't afraid.

They had never seen Aria truly laugh before.

So they weren't sure if this was a good thing or bad.

"Queen Aria, I don't see what's wrong" The Chosen was now looking at his sword looking for any damage it had, but he couldn't find any.

"And just how are you supposed to fight a gun with an old sword made of steel?"

"What do you mean I have done that a million times before"

He still remembered every hollow that had been slain under his blade, and every invader that was stupid enough to try and take him on.

"Oh really, just what kind of planet are you from?, well it doesn't matter, guys give him a gun and send him out to meet his guide" she waved nonchalantly at the three and looked out of the window showing she was done talking.

The hollow turned around to the two Batarians, and waited for direction.

The guard to the right sighed before un holstering the weird stick, and holding it out to him.

The Chosen quickly picked it up and examined it, looking for the way this thing worked, it was supposed to be some type of weapon after all.

"Go outside and your guide should be there waiting"

The hollow did as he was asked, walking out the doors (Which opened by themself again, that could really be helpful in Lordran)

The guard who stood outside was gone now and in his place was the Batarian who had helped him.

And he looked quite upset.

"Human...you keep on troubling me" He growled.

"But nonetheless...I was told to give you a tour to our armory and some training with that pistol.

He nodded towards the "pistol" as it was called.

Let's go, he quickly walked away not even looking back to see if the chosen was following him.

Of course The Chosen wasn't far away from him quickly stepping by his side.

"We have to go through this door and take a left, remember this as you will be spending most of your time here, working for Aria"

Working?

He wasn't told this was a permanent.

But then again he wasn't complaining.

He had, been killing for a long time, maybe this would be less stressful.

"Okay it's here" The Batarian said and opened the door.

Inside was something he wasn't sure what to think off.

Rows of pistol that looked like his only bigger and some of them longer with some kind of binocular.

"Pick whatever you want, though only take one, I'm going to find the gear and armor you will need"

So when the Batarian walked into another room, the undeath quickly looked around.

All this was so new to him.

But how did these things work exactly?

He picked up one of those with a binocular on them.

Were these really more dangerous than the sword he had on his back?

He really doubted it.

But then again maybe he wasn't in the same world anymore, and their weapons were better improved than his.

"Oh, your face! You're practically Hollow.

But who knows, going Hollow could solve quite a bit!

Hah hah hah hah" The crestfallen warrior that always sat at the bonfire at Firelink Shrine told him this.

He thought the man was insane when he told him this.

But maybe he was the sanest one of them all.

Even though he went hollow...

"Hey Human" a voice called him, he looked up from the gun and saw the Batarian again, holding some kind of orange glow in his left hand, while holding some armor if he should guess, in the right.

"Here" he growled and threw the orange glow at him.

Hollow catched it just before it hit the ground.

"What is this" he asked looking up at the Batarian.

He sighed again "It's an omnitool, a tool for information, and in our line hacking"

"Put it on your arm and take this gear" he threw the rest on the floor and walked out.

The hollow was now alone in the room.

He quickly figured out how to put the omnitool on and looked at the armor on the ground.

It looked like armor made of steel, but when he picked it up it was very light.

Too light in his opinion.

Steel wasn't supposed to be this light, it made him wary of the armor and it's capabilities.

A hit from a zweihander could probably break it.

But nonetheless he put it on, and was thankful that there was a mask.

The words Recon Hood was written on the side of it with small letters.

Now this armor only needed some spikes for intimidation and protection.

After all who would try to kick at a man who had spikes sticking out of his armor.

The hollow tried to get the armor on and quickly did so.

He had changed armor and clothing so many times and so fast too that he could almost do it in the middle of the battle.

Of course he would never try something like that.

And it would probably confuse the enemy too.

"You done?" the deep voice of the Batarian came from behind the door.

"Yes" He replied.

The Batarian peered in, seeing that he was dressed before stepping fully in.

"Good, read this" as he said that a message popped up now from where he had put the Omnitool device on his arm.

"What...is this?" The Undeath asked, perplexed as to how something that looked like it would burn him was on his arm.

"My very own sun" Solaire...

He shivered at the memory that wasn't even that long ago.

At least he didn't think so.

Maybe it had been days or maybe just a couple of hours.

Time was disoriented in Lordran.

He shook himself out of his stupor, looking down at the Omnitool.

The text on there looked like, the language he was taught but on the same time it was written more casual than any other text and on there was a name.

"What is this?" The Chosen asked looking up from the screen.

"Your code name, you will be working under Aria, not sure why she even trust you but still"

He held out his hand for the Chosen undead to grab.

"Name is Warden, or at least it is my codename"

"And the name written on there is yours" he smiled, showing his pointy teeth.

The Chosen looked down on the board for a couple of seconds before he grabbed the hand, returning the handshake.

"Name is Echo...or at least that is what this thing is telling me"


	4. Getting Ready

"How did you make it to Omega shooting like that?" Warden almost sneered now.

He had been trying to give Echo lessons in shooting but for some reason the idiot kept holding his rifle like you would hold a sword.

"Sorry Warden but I'm not used to using something like this, it's not like any bow I have ever used"

Batarians weren't known for being nice, but that was just because of the pirates.

Most Batarians had manners like himself.

But people feared them and they weren't even allowed on the citadel.

This had made many of them hold a grudge against the council and especially against humans for starting it.

But none the less, this human in front of him didn't show any of the fear he normally saw, he actually seemed happy just having company at all.

But that didn't mean he trusted him.

He had never seen Aria hire somebody she had just met.

And then he was told that this man was going to be his partner.

He sighed, massaging his temples at the training he had to put Echo through.

"Why am I even using this thing?" Echo asked again, making the Batarian groan in frustrations.

"Because those swords you are talking about, aren't going to help you in a gunfight" he replied dully.

"Why don't I just use miracles on them?"

"Miracles?" The Warden was intrigued, he had never heard of this human term before.

Echo nodded stepping a step back before throwing his arm back.

What happen next made Wardens mouth almost fall off, because of sheer shock.

A lighting...a lighting formed in his hand.

And not just that, he hurled the lighting at the target making it plow right through the paper.

"H-how?" Wardens question came out as a whisper but Echo still heard it.

"The sunlight covenant" he said simply, smiling at the memories of him helping people in Lordran, defeating foes that they could not defeat on their own.

"A covenant?" The Warden asked?

"Yes the warrior of sunlight covenant we are the followers of the first born of the great lord Gwyn"

Warden was definitely intrigued, he had heard of gods before, but never of human gods.

"Who is Gwyn?"

"You never heard of Gwyn? Well he is the lord of cinder, he defeated the dragons and saved us all..." Echo told the story he had heard hundreds of times before by many other people.

"Dragons?" Warden asked more perplexed than before.

"Well those don't matter anymore" Echo said looking like he was finished talking about it.

"So...you can shoot lighting...spears...that may be very useful"

"Well that isn't the only thing I can do"

He then proceeded to show off various miracles he hard learned throughout his journey, such as, great heal which would take very long to be able to use again and then heal which could be used many times in a row.

"I even learned some sorceries, too"

"What are they supposed to do?" Warden was now leaning up against a wall, his mind taking in all this information.

"Well I can't show them as I don't have a catalyst, but I can tell you what they do" Echo said slowly.

"So first we have Fall Control, which does so you don't fell a thing from falling high hights and you don't make any noise at all"

The Warden nodded.

"Then there is cast light, which makes a little light appear over my head, lighting up the whole area"

"And last but not least the Chameleon" Echo almost smiled at the thought of that spell.

"Chameleon?"

"Oh yes that sorcery is special as it turns me into an object that is appropriate to the environment"  
"An object, you know like a plant, or a pot, even a barrel"

"That sounds like a real shame now that we don't have this catalyst"

"Well I can make one, big hat Logan taught me how to after all"

"...Who are you?"

"...Stay clear...stay clear of my work!"

"Curses upon thee!"  
"How dare you disturb my work!"

Those were the last words of Logan before he was put out of misery.

Echo never knew what made him go insane, but he knew he did not want to find out what knowledge he found hidden deep in the archives.

"You can tell me more about this later human, now we have a mission to complete" and as if to prove it, both of their omnitool started to blink indicating they had got a message.

"Well...I hope you are as good as you said you are with that sword and those lighting spears" warden quickly grabbed a pistol and an assault rifle, along with a shotgun.

These weapons were packed down however and were ready to be folded out at the press of a button.

"Let's go...I drive" he commanded and ran out of the door, with Echo right behind him.

"In here" he said, and sat himself into the floating car.

Echo quickly followed, jumping into the passenger seat.

Echo almost screamed when the car started lifting into the air and flew into the direction of their destination.

When Warden looked over at Echo he couldn't stop himself from laughing, he could not see his expression but he knew by body language that he was scared shitless.

It only took Echo 30 seconds though before he understood the message "You're not going to die"

He slowly started letting go of the safety rail, and started relaxing in his seat.

"So I'm putting this on auto-pilot until we get there, wake me up when we land"

Warden quickly pushed a button beside the steer wheel and laid himself back in his seat.

His four eyes soon closed, making him not notice that Echo was trying to create a catalyst from a piece of wood he found laying around...


	5. First Job

"Okay so if were lucky this is going to go smooth and were going to take out the group with a well placed bomb" Warden said as he fumbled around with some cords, probably trying to not blow himself up.

"So..are we just going to drive away and let this bomb explode?" Echo asked, he had been confused, when told you could trigger an explosion at a distance without having to throw it and how devastating they are.

"No we wait, we only leave if the bomb succeeds in killing them" Warden said without looking at Echo.

"So...how many do you think are coming?" Echo wasn't too nervous, yeah he had only fought hollows and then the occasional dragon or guardian of the area.

"If I should take a guess, it's only a small group of the blue suns, so about 5 people"

"Let's just hope there isn't any biotic" Echo heard him say between a curse because of the cords.

But he had fought invaders before, and those people probably were better fighters than the mercenaries after all they fought for humanity, and if they can't get it, they go hollow, which is much more terrifying than getting killed.

"Should be done" Warden said, getting to his feet.  
"Look for a good high ground spot, I have the sniper rifle with me...you do remember how it worked right?" Warden asked looking at Echo.

"Eh..Yeah of course it's for long range combat right?"  
"Yeah and it's easy to use to spy on them without being seen" Warden started climbing up a couple of crates before jumping and getting his hands on a pipe that was sticking out.

He then pulled himself up to a ledge before crawling over it, successfully getting up the building.

"Where should I go?" Echo yelled up to him.  
"Find a spot where you think you could be of use, and stay close to the car, maybe we will need a quick escape" Warden was looking down the scope of the rifle, checking for any equipment that may be mal-functionating.

Echo shrugged and stared looking around.

The only place he could see that actually looked good for an ambush was behind a thick pillar which many people wouldn't exactly look behind.

So that's what he did and then he waited...and waited.

-Ten minutes later-

Echo's omnitool turned on and Wardens face was shown on there.

"I see them coming down the street, be ready" Warden then cut the connection again, encasing Echo in silence, except the sounds of cars and footsteps in the distance...

And the footsteps were getting louder...

And closer.

The sound of feet's hitting metal resonated throughout the area

There was three of them.

A smaller group than Echo had expected.

No word, were spoken amongst the blue sun group.

They started going towards the bomb, and when they stood over it, they stopped.

"When will the client be here?"one of them asked, probably what Warden had called a Turian

"In about 2 minutes" another person said, an Asari as her race was recognizable, because she wore no helmet or mask.

"This better give us some good money" now a human was talking, he looked like the leader of the group, scars everywhere on his face.

"I need to feed my family, this better be good" the Turian said, leaning against a wall.

The human sighed

"How's it going for your daughters Xen?" he asked the Turian now known as Xen.

"Good enough" Xen started to chuckle "one of them just learned to talk you know"

"Oh really?" Now the Asari seemed interested.

The Turians voice now seemed sad.

"Yeah...wish their mother, had seen them, it's hard raising a pair of kids by yourself...but if we get this one job done..I'm quitting guys I need to get a new kind of job that doesn't involve risking my life everyday"

The two other, seemed devastated that their companion would actually leave the blue suns.

The human was about to open his mouth but the engine of a car stopped him and made all the people on site turn to look at it.

The car landed, and one person stepped out.

He slowly examined the area and walked towards the blue suns.

The person was carrying a suitcase which probably had the information they needed.

The man didn't even get close to the mercenary group before an explosion happened.

Echo had been right about the cover, it was thick enough not to break from the force of the explosion.

He could hear windows shatter and yells and screams from the buildings were people probably lived.

"Let's get the information and get out of here"

Echo nodded, even though he knew Warden couldn't hear him and ran out, his Claymore out and ready to strike any enemies he could see.

The smoke slowly started to clear and he saw nobody awake...or breating for that matter.

The three mercenaries where spread across the place, the Turian, who had been by the wall, was now on the ground his visor cracked with what looked like blood seeping out.

The Asari was dead, that was for sure.

Her lower body had been ripped over and the other half was laying a couple of meters away.

The human looked fine though...

He would probably need some help to cope with what happened.

Echo turned around to retrieve the suitcase but was met with a pistol.

"Who are you?" the man who had been carrying the suitcase was now aiming his gun at Echo's skull.

For anyone else they would probably be afraid if he would pull the trigger, Echo wasn't though as he had been killed so many times before.

"Who are you!" he asked again, yelling.

"I asked wh-" he was stopped as a rifle was now pressed against the mans back.

"Drop the gun...or you're getting a bullet in the back, you hear me!" Warden had jumped down from his spot and had sneaked up on the man, now pressing his gun to his back.

"Wow wow, calm down man...no need to get violent" the man had a false smile on his face as he dropped the gun, his face masked by the smile to hide the fear.

"Just take the suitcase and I'm just gonna walk away" the man wanted to live and was negotiating...

Though he had nothing to negotiate with.

Warden was about to pull the trigger when Echo swung his sword, his body turning 180 degrees.

The sword cut into the mans should and right through his body.

Cutting his body in half.

"Goddamn Echo! You almost hit me!" he swore.

Echo looked at the body for a second before looking up again.

"We should go"

Warden looked at him for a couple of seconds before sighting...

"Let's go the cops will be here any second now"

"Yeah...and Warden"

"What?"

"...Thanks" Echo said before entering their vehicle.

Warden stood there a couple of seconds..

But then he started to smile and even laugh.

The laugh sounded deep and rough.

"Probably the first human to thank a Batarian" he whispered before enteríng the car, and driving off, their destination Aria's place.


	6. Datapad

The dancing Asari's was something that Echo had been thinking about since they entered this place and he still couldn't understand it.

He had never heard of women dancing so scantily clad, especially for...credits, as Warden called them.

They were equivalent to souls in this place, but at least these credits weren't also what made him stronger and stronger.

Of course right now, he was confused.

What was he supposed to do now?

He had been in the asylum for so long that he didn't remember how to be civilized.

The closet he had been to civilization was Solaire who even though everything looked dark, acted like they had been friends forever.

Of course Echo had been afraid of Solaire.

He had thought he was speaking with a madman.

But when he helped him defeat the gargoyles and then later even the gaping dragon.

He had started to trust Solaire.

No he had started too look up to Solaire.

Solaire had been happy and cheerful...

Anor Londo was where he really had his first conversation with Solaire.

They had talked for hours and would have kept talking...

If Solaire hadn't started talking about how Echo had feelings for him..

Echo thought him an idiot at first...

But then he thought about it and even though Solaire was male...

He was the man Echo had grown to admire.

Echo fell in love with the man...

But that still didn't matter in the end.

Cause Lordran was a cold and dark place.

Where even the strongest things break.

Solaire's goal was the sun.

But he had become so desperate in the end that he would have taken anything shiny as the sun.

And that one maggot just had to have that helmet.  
Echo shuddered when he thought of the damn helmet.

It shined lightly and was like one of his spells...

Maybe Solaire would have paused if I had used Cast Light...

No he wouldn't.

Goddammit.

Echo shook his head from the bad memories and turned around only to stand face to face with a Asari.

One of the dancers exactly.

"Yes?" Echo asked her

"Aria wants to see you" she just said and walked away.

"Weird" Echo mumbled and walked quickly to Queen Aria.

The Batarians standing guards didn't look as hostile as they had last time.

Though they still were ready to attack him if he tried anything.

"Aria's expecting you, go on in" one of them said which made Echo give him a nod before walking in.

"Echo" Aria was looking out at her club which made him wonder how she knew it was him.

"I hope you have grown accustomed to your new name"

"I...never had a name before..." Echo said hesitantly.

"Well it doesn't matter now" she quickly waved at one of the guards, making him take a data pad from one of the tables.

"I have called you here for a reason"

"It has come to my attention that you can use powers...unlike any other"  
She said in a voice that made Echo be on guard.

"Actually I heard that you could shoot lighting spears" she turned around  
"So...is this true?"

"Who told you this?" Echo questioned, even though he already knew who.

"Your Batarian friend of course...Warden I think he calls himself"

"So can you do it?" she raised an eyebrow

"Yes...yes I can, I am a warrior of the sunlight"

"A warrior of sunlight?"

Echo looked back at the guards and saw that they were listening intently too.

Guess anyone who didn't know of them would want to hear of it..

"Well...we are the followers of Gwyn's firstborn son" I paused, waiting for another question

"So...who is Gwyn's firstborn exactly?"

Echo shuddered when he thought of the king.

He had been so close yet, he had lost his way in Lost Izalith.

"Gwyn is...the lord of cinder, a god"

"His firstborn was the god of war, but that is really all people know of him, he lost his deity status when he lost the annals"

"So is he the reason you can throw these lighting spears, as Warden called them?"

"Yes, but only people of faith can throw these wonders" Echo, didn't know if there was any of these people who could actually learn it  
And he wasn't even sure if there was a shrine anywhere.

"So...how do you get this...faith?" Echo himself didn't know how he had "it"

Faith was something mostly only holy knights and clerics had, Solaire himself never said what he was before coming to the land of Lordran seeking his sun.

Echo thought himself to be a holy knight.

He woke up in a knights armor in a cell after all.

"I don't think it is something you get...I was born with it" Echo said.

He never knew how he had the faith to join the sun covenant, but he was thankful for it anyway.

Aria sighed at the answer.

"Well if you are born with it, I guess you and your species is the only one"

"Now, take this datapad and give it to Warden" She handed Echo the device and waved him out.

Echo checked the datapad, and was confused when he saw a lot of names on it.

Names in different language and code names like his and Wardens.

'What is this?' he thought and started to walk in the destination he saw Warden go in.

It didn't take long to find Warden as he was being yelled at by a couple of Turians.

Echo walked closer but Warden didn't seem to notice him, as he was too focused on the Turians.

"What is it Warden, you still don't want to pay" one of them walked up to him and punched him, making him fall to the ground.

"You should probably start coming with those credits, or else were going to make this painful"

Warden slowly got up and looked at them with contempt

"I'm not giving you guys shit, I'm not as weak as the rest of my race"

Echo didn't know what he meant by that, but he knew he had to help him.

One of the Turians nodded his head towards Warden.

"Get him boys"

Echo sprung into action, quickly unsheathing his claymore sword, which shined brightly in the red light.

"What the he-?" One of the Turian goons were cut off as he was cut in half by the force of the sword.

"Kill them!" the leader yelled before running away, leaving his men behind.

"Fire!" one of the seven goons yelled before unloading on Echo who had by now hid behind a pillar.

"Where did that Batarian go?" one of them yelled over the gunfire.

A scream from one of the Batarians indicated that he was shot by Warden.

"Over there!"

They started to fire towards Wardens position.

One of the now 6 six guards decided to try and flank his position...bad idea.

Echo now jumped out of his hiding a lighting spear in his hand which he hurled at the Turian.

The Spear impaled him and made him fly through the air and into a wall.

"What the hell?" one of the now five mercenaries screamed horrified at the being who could throw such a thing.

"You three focus on Warden, me and you are focusing on that guy over there" a Turian was quick to take leadership of the situation.

Echo wasn't worried about Warden as he had seen how he handled himself at the shooting range.

The funny thing about Warden was he only took a pistol, never a shotgun as he had called them or a sniper.

I asked him why he didn't take them, but he only shrugged and said that, it was the only weapon he knew how to use.

Which was surprising as he had much knowledge of every weapon in the armory.

"Where is he?" the two Turians were now coming closer and closer.

Echo didn't exactly know what to do, but he thought of one thing, which he was able to learn from Rhea before she disappeared into the archives where she became a hollow.

"Wrath Of The Gods" he whispered to himself before prepping himself for the Miracle he had never used before.

"Found him!" Echo heard behind the pillar and used the Talisman in his hand.

"Shot hi-" The leader was about to turn back but a shockwave of pain stopped him and made him drop to the floor writhing in pain.

His screams resonated throughout the area and if this man hadn't tried to kill Echo, he might have felt sorrow for the man, that was begging for help.

He quickly silenced him though, with a sword through the neck, sewering the head from the body.

Even somebody like him had mercy, after all..

The last man who had been trying to kill Echo saw that this was a fight he couldn't win and fled the scene, probably hoping he wouldn't be found by the police...or worse Aria's men.

Echo looked for Warden and saw him Limping towards him with a big smile on his face.

"We showed them Hah!" he laughed before wincing from the pain in his side.

"So what is the reason you have come here Echo?" Warden asked, quite confused as to why Echo would be looking for him...or even helping a Batarian.

"Aria told me to give you this datapad" Echo took out the datapad hidden in one of his many pockets.

"Let me see that" Warden pulled the pad, out of his hand and looked over it.

"Hmm...interesting, I gor promoted from goon to squad leader...very interesting" The pain looked like it didn't affect Warden at all, as he smiled bigger and bigger looking at the datapad.

"We have some people to pick up, Echo...follow me" Warden quickly walked towards his car, Echo not far behind.

"So who are we picking up Warden?" Echo asked.

"Our first passenger is a Quarian incredibility enough"

"Why, what is wrong with Quarians?" Echo asked, he had never heard of this species.

"You probably seen some of them walk around in their suits, they have rumors about being thieves, don't belive them though...Quarians are probably the most polite species in the galaxy, believe me" Warden entered the car, with Echo not far behind.

"Sure Warden"

And then they drove off.

Sorry about taking that long to update, is busy with homework /: and was stuck on a place of this chapter where I wasn't sure how to continue it.


	7. Talo - The Assassin

"So who are we looking for?" Echo asked

"We are looking for a Quarian named Talo...or at least that is the name that this data pad gives us"

"Why all these code names?" Echo asked, he was pretty sure that Warden's real name wasn't Warden, and his codename was Echo even though it wasn't his real name...maybe it is...it doesn't matter anymore, I don't remember it after all.

" Well if one of us gets captured you don't want that person, spiling his guts about all the others...you know addresses, family, all the good stuff"

Warden answered and looked forward again.

Echo nodded and looked down at the catalyst in his hand...or at least a more broken version of all the catalyst he had seen.

It was a piece of wood which he had put some power in to make it work as a catalyst.

Logan had been teaching him that you could make a catalyst out of wood lying around, so he did.

And it did not look good, it was working...but it didn't look like it could hold to much.

He sighed.

'Well now I have a talisman and a catalyst...'

'I only need the Uchigatana now...that sword...

He still had his rings.

The Cloranthy ring and the Ring Of Fog.

He of course didn't use the Ring Of Fog...because he wasn't sure how they would take seeing a semi-transparent hollow.

"Were here Echo" he hit Echo on the shoulder who had been lost in thoughts again making him jolt in his seat.

"Eh...yes Warden" Echo quickly got out of the car and was behind Warden, his footsteps going intact with Warden's.

"Look out for the Quarian, he should wear a black suit" Warden said and started un holstering his pistol, aiming it down.

"Why are we preparing ourself for an attack?" Echo asked un holstering his Claymore sword, and silently casted Chameleon on himself, morphing into a metal dumpster.

If Warden was too look behind him he would have noticed that he was now being followed by a metal dumpster.

But he was too busy looking in every vent and every corner in front of him as he had aimed his gun.

"Talo is an very skilled assassin and marksman, though he only kills blue suns, we don't know why, but we definitely need him" Warden said, ending the conversation with the dumpster behind him.

"Talo!" The Warden yelled, hoping they could not start a fight with someone that was much more skilled than both of them.

"Talo we just want to talk, come out!"

A man stepped out of the shadows making Echo stick to the wall, standing completely still, so he maybe could do a surprise attack, or even a backstab.

"Who are you? Blue suns?" The person, now confirmed as Talo by his black suit had his rifle aimed at Warden's head.

"No, we are not the blue suns, we are working for Aria" Warden said this in a fast but understandable voice.

"So, you are one of Aria's lapdogs...where did your partner go?" Talo was threatening Warden.

Warden looked behind him and was surprised to find the hallway empty except a trash bin.

'And last but not least Chameleon' the words went through Warden's head but his face betrayed no emotions.

"I don't know" he lied and then noticed that the trash can was moving every so slightly, but it didn't seem like Talo noticed it.

"I don't believe you, tell your "friend" to get out here Batarian" he said the last word with venom in his voice, which made Warden cringe.

The trash can was now out of his sight, and suddenly the trash can deformed and morphed into Echo again.

"Drop your weapon" Echo's voice was cold, as he pressed the steel against the Quarians windpipe.

"What the hell?" Talo was definitely surprised he didn't expect Echo to have made it behind him, without him noticing.

"How?" he slowly lowered his weapon as he muttered these words.

"Talo, we don't want to fight" Warden said this calmly with his arms crossed.

"Then what do you want?"

"We need your help, we are assembling a squad, and thought it would be a good idea to pick you up first as you are a skilled assassin"

This made Talo laugh

"Skilled? I just got beaten by a goon with a sword" he nodded his head backwards, Echo's sword was still centimeters from his neck.

"Echo Sheathe your weapon, we are here talk, not fight"

Echo sheathed his sword, making Talo massage his neck.

"So who are we fighting?"

"I will tell everybody when we assembled them, I guess you don't really have a choice but to follow us or get eradicated by the blue suns that are coming in about half an hour?"

Talo laughed again, this time more dryly.

"Got that right, they got really riled up when I took out one of their lieutenants"

"Well then...let's go" Talo said, and started walking towards the place we came from, Echo and Warden not far behind.


End file.
